


On the bridge

by LairaPocus



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, what if
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairaPocus/pseuds/LairaPocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some body was on th forest the day Clark and Anya meet, just there watching, waiting, expecting to see if its servicies might be requiered.<br/>Or<br/>Random idea that i had while I should have been paying attention in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the bridge

El arca se estaba muriendo, todos lo sabian. No habia nada que pudieran hacer y despues de todo ellos no eran nada. Algunos de ellos ni siquiera deberían haber venido al mundo, creo que por eso nadie se sintió mal cuando se decicieron de ellos cual basura , muchos de ellos Ya no tenían a nadie que se preocupara por ellos, no de la manera en laque un padre se preocupa por sus hijos , no en la manera en la que la familia lo hace.  
En la tierra todos se sentian mas libres, sin embargo la mayoria todavia no le sabia poner nombre a ese sentimiento. Pocos de ellos, y me a treveria a decir casi ninguno, habia experimentado algo remotamente parecido a esa libertad.  
No sabian lo que era ser capaz de tomar sus propias eciciones, lo agradabke que era poder decir soy dueño de mi vida. No sabian que cada una de las deciciones que toman traen consecuencias, pero quein podia culparlos. Eran unos niños forados a crecer de repente, forados a ser sus propios líeres, a tomar decisiones que afectaran al resto de su gente y si bien en total noeran muchos, eran mucho mas de lo que cualquiera de ellos podía manejar.  
Por eso cuando se juntaron en ese puente la chica que habia caido del cielo y la mujer que habia crecidomen la tierra, no pude evitar sonreir. Cuando el arco se tenso y amrtillaron el arma, yo ya estaba decidida a no dejar que eso pasara, las necesitaba a las dos con vida y en buenos terminos con la otra.  
Espere, paciente, sabiendo que no podia apresurarme, que esta era una de esas cosas que hay que tomarse con calma. Soltaron la flecha y la bala salio despedidad desde el cañon de la pistola, y yo... yo salte. Frene ambas cosas con mi cuerpo y fui la única que salio lastimada en ese encuentro, ningun bando supo que el otro habia intentado atacar, y al final ambas mujeres llegaron a un acuerdo.  
Al final tanto la gente del cielo como los terricolas vivirian en ese terrritorio, no solo en paz, sino con los unos con los otros. Se ayudarian cuando llegara el invierno, pero primero el primer paso, el más dificil, sus dos pueblos vivirían juntos.  
Ambas se despidieron y partieron para su lado del rio que aquel puente cruzaba, era ironico, ese puente no solo unia sus tierras, ahora tambien unia a su gente. Ese puente que habia vivvdo para contar la catastrofe nuclear habia vivido para contar otro milagro, cuando los humanos fueron capaces de tomarpartido por la paz y no por la guerra.  
En cuanto a mi, bueno, yo quede tendida en el suelo, sin poder moverme, sin querer moverme. Esperando una muerte que no tardaria en llegar. Todo se volvio negro y ya no supe mas nada.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont know what you think, let me know. Maybe I can continue it.


End file.
